ThérapX Clamp 99
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Que se passerait il si nos 14 Dragons se rendaient chez un psy pour lui confier leurs petits tracas de la vie quotidienne ?


**ThérapX Clamp 99**

_**Mini-story résumé**_ : Bordel monstre en perspective. Non, en gros, comment cela se passerait-il si les 14 Dragons débarquaient comme ça chez un toubib' pour lui confier leurs petits tracas de la vie quotidienne ?

* * *

« Il n'existe aucune personne à l'abri des problèmes ou du danger. Un jour ou l'autre, nous sommes tous confrontés à des ennuis majeurs, qui finissent par faire de notre vie un enfer.

Personne ne peut finir sa vie sans avoir été malheureux au moins une fois. Nous avons tous souffert rien qu'une fois... avant la fin.

Mais quand cette période de crise arrive, il y aura toujours quelqu'un dans ce bas monde pour guérir tes blessures.

Et dans le cas présent, cette personne... c'est moi.

« SALUUUUUUUUUT ! Je suis Kishû ! Et je suis là pour vous aider ! »

Dans cette salle d'attente blanche comme neige où tout ce qui s'y trouvait était blanc comme la neige un jour de neige blanche, tous les patients regardaient la fameuse psychologue avec des yeux ronds comme des billes (remarque : qui a déjà vu une bille carrée ?). Il y avait 14 clients, mais séparés en 2 groupes de 7, chacun à l'opposé de l'autre. Kishû La Psychologue avait remarqué qu'aucune de ces personnes ne s'étaient encore adressées la parole, sauf une sorte de gros bonhomme, apparemment bidasse, qui discutait avec une collégienne, qui elle-même parlait dans le vide. Ils se lançaient de temps en temps des regards assassins, comme s'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils menaient habituellement des combats sans merci. Une guerre des gangs, quoi :

« Heu... je vois que l'ambiance est un peu... _froide_. C'est 'la salle d'attente blanche comme neige où tout ce qui s'y trouvait était blanc comme la neige un jour de neige blanche' qui vous frigorifie ou quoi ? _Silence de mort dans la pièce_ Heu... vous vous connaissez on dirait ! »

Le regard qu'ils lui lancèrent signifiait : « Mais t'as jamais lu X Clamp ou quoi ? »

« Oui oui ! Vous avez l'air d'être des groupes bien soudés ! C'est important la coopération dans notre monde vous savez ! Laissez moi deviner... vous êtes 2 équipes de Rugby ? »

Silence.

Ouais, c'est sur, ils ont vachement la gueule de Rugby(wo)men.

« Hem... qui veut commencer en premier ? »

Ce fut la petite fille brune qui parlait dans le vide avec le grand militaire qui se levèrent.

« Très bien ! suivez moi ! »

Elle les emmena dans son cabinet et les fit s'asseoir sur le divan. Elle se posta derrière son bureau, toussa et fit mine de ranger et classer bien droit sa paperasse. Après 15min de ce petit cinéma, elle se dit qu'il fallait bien commencer (Kusa et Yuzu s'en fichaient d'attendre, c'est respectivement Kanoë et Hinoto qui se chargeaient de la facture) si elle voulait toucher sa prime. Elle questionna :

« Alors... racontez moi votre enfance !

-Heu...

-Très bien ! C'est chouette, hein Inuki ? Moi je viens du sanctuaire Mistuminé ! Je suis Nekoï Yuzuriha !

-Et moi de Nouméa mon nom c'est Kishû.

-Alors... quand j'étais petite...

-... Nnh ?

-...

-... Hum hum u.u tout va bien Melle Nekoï ?

-Heu... je ne sais pas quoi dire sur mon enfance...

-Cela est fort embêtant, en effet.

-... Ah si ! Je me rappelle d'une cascade !

-Continuez... » dit Kishû la psychologue, contente du léger progrès.

« ... un enfant est tombé dans la rivière !

-Et... ? » demanda Kishû, avec une lueur dans les yeux.

« Ben il est toujours vivant !

-Ah, dommage #J'aime bien quand y'a des morts chez Clamp, c'est toujours lyrique#

-Et Inuki l'a sauvé !

-Inuki ?

-Mon chien !

-Ah ok !

-Il est là regardez Kishû-san !

-Où ?

-Ben là ! »

Soit Kishû avait besoin de lunettes, soit comme Ray on lui avait volé ses yeux pour la mafia... mais Black Jack avait oublié de lui intégrer ses yeux lasers.

« Nyéé ?

-... Vous ne le voyez pas ?

-Bah c'est que...

-Sniff... pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Inuki est un chien formidable, pourquoi personne ne peut le voir ? Il a toujours été là pour moi, on a grandi ensemble ! C'est mon meilleur ami et personne ne le voit, je suis si malheureuse !

-En effet, ça crève les yeux... (XD)

-Comment faire docteur ?

-Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir (XD), j'ai l'œil à tout (XD)... en gros, vous avez un chien invisible à l'œil nu (XD) ?

-Viiiiiii !

-Attendez que je retrouve ma fiche... »

Elle ouvrit son tiroir déjà bien encombré de choses compromettantes et en retira un petit tas de feuilles cartonnées :

« Alors... comment _coudre une chaussette, comment faire cuire une saucisse dans un micro-onde, comment éviter le flood_... ah ! _**Comment faire quand on a un chien invisible ?**_

-A... alors ?

-... la solution est simple mon enfant... Mettez lui de la farine dessus !

-Ah ?

-Oui ! Comme ça tout le monde verra votre Inuki !

-Oui ! C'est une bonne idée !

-Cela se voit (XD)

-Arigatô. Grâce à vous je vais mieux !

-Dô itashimashité !

-Sayonara ! »

Elle se leva, toute joyeuse, appelant son toutou. Le militaire, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là, la suivit :

« Attendez Monsieur !

-Quoi ?

-Vous n'allez pas bien, n'est ce pas ? (l'art d'attirer un client.)

-Pas plus qu'hier...

-Mais pourquoi partez vous alors ? #Mon client !#

-Et bien... j'accompagnais la demoiselle, c'est tout...

-Le regard que vous lance les gens quand ils voient ça ne vous gêne pas ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bheu... »

Il s'approcha du bureau. Vu sous cet angle, on aurait dit un arbre d'Amazonie (ceux qui font 30m de haut et de large). Soudain (ben oui, il en fallait un) ! Il donna un grand coup sur la table et la fracassa en 2, ce qui provoqua un « hiiiiiiii » de la part de la madame qui se recroquevilla sur sa chaise rembourrée :

« Mr. Hulk ! Calmos !

-Vous... avez vu juste...

-Nya ?

-Je me sens triste quand je vois que tout le monde me regarde de travers quand je suis avec Yuzuriha... c'est une fille charmante, je l'aime bien... mais tout le monde me prend pour un gros pervers insensible ! Pourtant j'aime les fleurs, les oiseaux, chanter des chansons de Chantal Goya... mais qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un seul cheveu de la mam'zelle ! Que faire ? Je suis désespéré !

-Heu... attendez une sec'... _comment enlever les toiles d'araignées, comment gonfler un ballon de baudruche... _cherche, cherche _**comment me faire passer pour quelqu'un de bien aux yeux des autres**_! 'Agissez comme ce qu'on croit que vous êtes !'

-Heu ?

-Oui ! Si on croit que vous êtes un... heu... un _'insensible'_ ça suffira... n'allez pas trop loin quand même, #je veux pas être la cause d'un dangereux psychopathe en liberté# agissez comme tel ! N'ayez aucune pitié, ne montrez pas vos sentiments vis-à-vis d'autrui !

-Ça marchera vous croyez ?

-Bien sûr... heu, je crois !

-Très bien, merci ! Il ne me reste qu'à prendre des cours d'insensibilité avec Nataku-chan et Séïshiro-san, et ça sera parfait ! Au revoir !

-Au revoir ! AU SUIVANT ! »

Kishû la Psychologue trouvait que cette 1ère séance était longue, mais c'étaient les premiers clients, et au moins elle était satisfaite d'avoir aidé (?) deux personnes ! Elle espérait que la suite irait plus vite pour pointer chez elle avant 18h, histoire de pas rater Full Metal Alchemist... (pitoyable)

Un blondinet et une jeune femme à lunettes entrèrent. Ce premier la tenait par un bras, comme si cette dernière était sur le point de s'évanouir :

« Bonjour à vous deux !

-Salut Madame ! Je suis Kigaï Yûto, banal employé de mairie !

-'lut... Yatoji Satsuki...

-Oui donc, je suis pas là pour moi en particulier, mais pour Satsuki...

-Heu... mais c'est moi qui devait commencer à parler... je devais vous demander de me raconter votre enfance...

-Ah ? Bon ben...

-C'est pas grave, continuez... (vexée d'avoir été coupée)

-Mon amie passe son temps à jouer sur Internet ou à télécharger illégalement des logiciels...

-Heu... je ne suis pas la police du web...

-Non ce n'est pas ça ! Cela fait la énième fois qu'elle m'attrape une crise d'épilepsie, et je ne sais plus que faire pour lui limiter l'ordi ! J'ai tout essayé, mais maintenant son Windows, appelé affectueusement 'B.E.A.S.T', a pété un câble (XD) car il a une touche (XD) sur Satsuki-chan et a une dent (ooouuuh) contre moi !

-Ghaaaa... B.E.A.S.T, la défragmentation n'est pas finiiiiie !

-Hum... _comment enfiler un bonnet de natation, comment fermer son enveloppe autocollante... __**comment arrêter l'ordi**_ ! Ah heu... 'Tirer sur le câble derrière la tour'... zut, c'est pas ça... _lis,_ faites lui jouer aux cartes Pokémon !

-Hein !

-Oui, ça marchera à coup sûr ! Moi quand j'étais accro à Pokémon, mon ordi a vite pris la poussière... mais au moins j'ai su m'arrêter !

-Eh maintenant c'est toujours le cas ?

-Heu... non... maintenant je suis accro à Clamp, FMA et aussi mon ordi...

-Très bien, je vais essayer ça... tu entends Satsuki ? On va aller acheter des Booster packs Pokémon pour apprendre à y jouer !

-Je sais y jouer déjà...

-Comment ça ?

-B.E.A.S.T va me donner le mode d'emploi...

-Non non ! Tu n'iras pas sur l'ordi Satsuki !

-Mais je dois répondre à 326 maaaaaaaaaails !

-Dites moi Yûto », L'interpella la psychologue.

-oui ?

-Quel est votre problème à vous ? (l'art d'appâter le client)

-... Mon truc c'est la polygamie.

-Très bien, alors arrêtez de lire des Yuri, vous verrez ça ira mieux ! (_vérifie son affirmation sur sa fiche cartonnée.) _AU SUIVANT !

Un jeune homme très excité entra, suivit par une jolie Miko d'Isé. Celle-ci ne semblait pas enchantée de se trouver ici :

« Hello Nee-chan ! Ça boum ? », Ce gai luron avait un accent d'Osaka, remarqua Kishû.

« Bonjour à vous ! Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Bonjour, enchantée... (_courbette_) je suis Kishû Arashi.

-C'est mon prénom Kishû !

-Et cet homme est...

-Arisugawa Sorata ! Mais appelle moi Sora-chan ! »

Ce gars ne tenait visiblement pas en place :

« Asseyez vous... Donc, quel est le problème ?

-Ben en fait tu vois frangine, ma dulcinée m'aime tellement qu'elle me déteste...

-Sora-chan, c'est pas très clair.

-Arisugawa-san ne veut pas comprendre que ses sentiments envers moi ne sont pas réciproques...

-Elle sait qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre, mais elle refuse de l'admettre et de me laisser une chance !

-Mais Sora-chan, vous ne pouvez pas la forcer à vous aimer...

-Je le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je suis là (_il a dit ça avec un air sérieux_) je suis triste de cette situation...

-... Arashi, vous devriez vous donner un délai, et lui laisser une chance...

-TU VOIS TU VOIS !

-... A quoi cela servirait ? Cela fait presque un an qu'on se connaît et mes sentiments à son égard n'ont pas changé...

- ... je vous comprend Mademoiselle...

-Il n'y a donc pas de solution au problème ? », Gémit Sorata.

« S... Si ! Enfin... heu... Arashi, qu'est ce qui ne vous plaît pas chez Sora-chan ?

-Tout (_ton tranchant_)

-Kaï kaï !

-Ah heu... mais qu'est ce que vous n'aimez VRAIMENT pas chez lui ?

-... Eh bien... (_lui lance un regard noir_) c'est un goinfre.

-Ah ?

-Même pas vrai Nee-chan !

-Arashi ! Je sais ! »

Elle sort de son tiroir déjà bien encombré de choses compromettantes une cassette :

« Faites visionner cette vidéo à Sora-chan :P

-Pourquoi ?

-Si après ça il n'est plus dégoûté de manger... je vous rembourserai pas, mais je ferai autre chose pour vous !

-Mais et moi ? On m'oublie ? Je fais comment pour que ma Nee-chan tombe sous mon charme d'Apollon, moi, son Roméo ?

-Regardez cette vidéo ensemble, et vous verrez bien ! Voilà, c'est tout !

-Mais de quoi cela traite, Miss ?

-La fabrication des Nuggets au Mac Do... quand on voit avec quoi c'est fait et comment, la seule chose à faire ensuite, c'est de nettoyer son tapis.

-Très bien... merci de votre aide...

-Non, elle a rien fait du tout !

-A bientôt Kishû-san (_prend le moine par la peau du cou et le traîne dehors_), je dirai aux autres qu'ils peuvent entrer...

-Merci... Kishû-san ! Heu... Arashi-san... »

Yûto et Kusanagi entrèrent, traînant un amas de draps derrière eux :

« Oh, vous êtes passé chez le teinturier pour moi ? Merci beaucoup messieurs !

-Non non, c'est pas ça...

-On vous emmène Kakyo...

-Notre Yumémi !

-Il s'est endormi dans la salle d'attente. On l'a secoué un peu pour qu'il se réveille... là il somnole. »

On entendit comme toute réponse de la bouche de l'intéressé un « Zzzzzz » très convaincant sur son statut d'endormi.

« On vous le met là ? », demandèrent-ils en montrant le divan.

« Oui, oui ! »

Ils déposèrent le dénommé Kakyo et s'en allèrent.

« Heu... Monsieur Kakyo ?

-Zzzzzz...

-Dites moi... quel est votre... ?

-RRRRRRROOOOOOOHZZZZZZZRRRRR !

-...

-... zzz ! (_émerge)_ qu... quoi ? Hokuto ? Tu as encore préparé un cheese cake ? Tu sais bien que j'aime pas ça !

-Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! C'est Kishû la Psychologue !

-T'es habillée en Sailor Truc aujourd'hui Hokuto ?

-J'appelle la Lune, ici Kishû ! Répondez la Lune !

-Ah heu oui ! Hmm...

-Je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

Elle fouilla dans son tiroir ... et en sortit une petite boîte cylindrique :

« Prenez ça Kakyo.

-Kézako ? » questionna-t-il sans avoir regardé ce qu'elle lui tendait.

« C'est de la vitamine C... prenez-en deux pastilles par jour et dans une semaine vous serez chaud pour un cross de trois kilomètres. Je vous note tout ça sur un papier, histoire de pas oublier !

-Merci...

-Bye bye reposez vous bien !

-Oui oui... merci... au r... Rrrrr Zzzzzz -.-

-QUELQU'UN POURRAIT VENIR LE CHERCHER SVP ?»

Toute de suite après, un grand homme habillé de noir, avec un splendide pardessus noir et des lunettes de soleil noir (et des chaussettes noires... caleçon noir ?) fit son entrée... il était... classe... classe... classe... classe... classe... classe... classe... classe... classe... classe...

Du moins aux yeux de Kishû, Coccinelle (pub : lisez ses fics !), Maybee (pub 2 : lisez sa fic !), Ange (ma p'tite pirate sanguinaire) et de la communauté des Sakurazukamaniac en phase terminale (cf. « Vous n'aimeriez pas un peu trop Séïshiro ? » de Legolas Greenleaf) :

« Bonjour Monsieur !

-Bonjour, enchanté...

-Heeem... monsieur ?

-Sakurazuka Séïshiro », les cheveux de Kishû se dressèrent sur sa tête ; il l'avait dit avec un tel timbre de voix... HANYAAAAN !

« Donc... puis-je savoir ce qui vous tracasse ?

-Certes mon amie ("Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" ça c'est la pensée de Kishû)... eh bien voilà... c'est dur à expliquer... par où commencer très chère ? ("KYAAAAAAAA" ça aussi c'est la pensée de Kishû)

-Peut être... devriez vous tirer vos lunettes ? »

Il s'exécuta : elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait de beaux yeux dorés comme les frères Elric (XD)... en fait un seul, l'autre étant invalide :

Mince il est borgne... Zut, j'me prend pour Kamui maintenant ?

« Donc voilà (Kishû est toute ouïe)... je suis un _meurtrier _("O.o" fit la psychologue)... le Sakurazukamori... mais j'en ai assez de ce métier. J'en ai marre du rouge, du sang, je voudrais mener une petite vie tranquille, mais je suis un assassin... c'est mon gagne-pain...

-... (_Estomaquée_) Ah mais heu... allongez vous je vous prie racontez moi... quelle est la première chose que vous ayez tuée ?

-La toute première ?

-Oui.

-... Hmm... J'ai noyé mon poisson rouge dans les toilettes à l'âge de 4ans...

-D'où l'expression 'noyer le poisson' ? (_tousse_) Et le dernier meurtre commis ?

-... dernièrement j'ai écrasé le chien de mon Ônmyoji favori, mais c'était un accident. J'avais bu trop de saké ce soir là.

-Bref... nous allons procéder à un p'tit jeu pour voir si ça va mieux de vous être déballé comme ça.

-Je suis prêt.

-Très bien ! Je vais vous montrer des dessins et vous allez me dire à quoi cela vous fait penser, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Commençons ! (_Tire un dessin au hasard_) A quoi vous fait penser... CECI !

-Eh bien... c'est une _tâche grossière et mal dessinée_ faite au stylo plume...

-Nyé ? Mais ça vous rappelle pas de l'hémoglobine plutôt ? »

BLAM ! La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un bisho aux cheveux blancs se tenait prêt au combat :

« Qui a dit 'hémoglobine' ?

-Nataku, au pied, vilain ! Laisse le Borgne et la bonne femme tranquilles !

-Oui Otô-san ! »

Et il disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu :

« ... Mr. Sakurazuka, vous direz à ce curieux bonhomme qu'il devrait arrêter de regarder 'Happy Tree Friends', ça ne le réussit pas du tout... qu'il regarde plutôt 'Fruits Basket'.

-Je lui dirai... et pour son complexe d'œdipe ?

_-(Cherche la fiche adéquate_) Dites lui d'aller sur le site « Mort ou Vif »... ça lui fera du bien quelques énigmes...

-C'est noté.

-Bon, et ce dessin ?

-... De la morve étalée ?

-... (_écrit les résultats_)

-Mais surtout ce qui m'exaspère, c'est que Subby me déteste à cause de mon travail...

-Il n'y a pourtant pas de sot métier ! Subby ?

-Subaru Suméragi, mon aimé...

-Parce qu'en plus d'être borgne et tueur vous êtes g... heeeeu... vous dites qu'il vous en veut ?

-Ouiiiii !

-Quand la séance sera terminée, vous lui direz de me rejoindre, d'accord ?

-Oui... s'il vous plaît, résonnez-le ! Je ne peux vivre sans lui !

-Je suis psychologue, pas conseillère dans une agence matrimoniale ni sexologue...

-PITIEEEEEEEEEE ! Je suis désespéré !

-... Je ferai ce que je peux... en attendant pour régler le problème d'assassinat... _comment retirer le gras du jambon... comment éteindre le four sans se brûler... __**comment stopper un assassin ? **_

'Il faut que vous rencontriez le Grand Amour (avec un grand 'A') et qu'il vous tue... afin d'éviter tout SPOILERS sur X Clamp, nous ne dirons pas qu'il faut qu'un Ônmyoji gay transperce le corps du dit assassin...

-Oooh, je ferai ça alors !

-Bon, au revoir Mr. Sakurazuka, envoyez moi Subaru à présent... et tenez.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le numéro de portable de ma copine Fleur, alias Coccinelle ça lui fera plaisir si vous l'appelez...

-Je tâcherais bien de répondre à sa requête. »

Cinq minutes plus tard... un homme super canon et wonderful hyper bien foutu et sexy HANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN qui fit frémir Kishû La Psychologue de partout débarqua dans la salle ; il avait des cheveux ébènes et de beaux yeux émeraude (Pyu pyu**... **raaah, Mokona pousse-toiiii), il était de taille moyenne, mince... Quand il regarda Kishû, elle sentit son corps traversé par une vague d'énergie imposante et puissante... son air qui se traduisait par « J'en ai rien à foutre d'être là pourquoi je suis dans cette fanfic ? » fit pousser un 'hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii' intérieur à Kishû...

P*tain, qu'il était beau !

« Bah... heu... heu... KYAAAAAAAAAA ! HONTÔNI KAWAII DESUNEEEEE SUBARU-KUUUN ! Calme, tout doux, respire ! Hem, navrée... bonjour ! Je m'appelle Kishû Shindara, je suis psychologue, et vous vous êtes Subaru Suméragi le 13ème chef de la plus puissante famille d'Ônmyoji du Japon, n'est ce pas ? »

Comment savait-elle tout cela ? Mystère...

« Oui... c'est _moi_. »

Kishû s'excusa d'un coup, mit sa main devant la bouche et prit un coussin qui se trouvait sur le divan et se colla la tête dessus : elle s'époumona dedans (heureusement que son cri était étouffé par le coussin, déjà qu'il faisait vibrer les murs...)... _quelle voix_ !

Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir, sous l'œil inquiet et effrayé du chef Suméragi. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre (il recula d'abord de surprise, se demandant s'il devait lui rendre cette politesse ou non), ce qu'il fit ensuite. Kishû fit mine de s'évanouir (imaginez vous dans un shôjo manga) et se dit (intérieurement, cela va de soi) : « Ah, il m'a touchée ! »

Bref, c'était super cul-cul-la-praline-à-l'eau-de-rose (Beeeeeeeerk) alors on passe... :

« Bon, commençons voulez vous ? Si vous êtes là, c'est pour régler un certain ennui avec Sakurazuka-san... »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir qui coupa le souffle à la demoiselle. Elle reprit :

« Mais d'abord... j'ai besoin de quelques renseignements sur vous Quel âge avez-vous ?

-... Heu... 25 ans.

-Votre date de naissance ?

-C'est top secret.

-RAAAAAH PAS COOOOL ! Gomen, mais vous savez je ne dirai rien, c'est le secret médical ! Et d'abord j'ai besoin de savoir !

-Pourquoi ?

-POUR SAVOIR C'EST TOUT ! Pour évaluer le degrés de chance qu'il peut y avoir pour faire évoluer une relation entre un homme et une femme !

-Mais... avons-nous vraiment de la chance d'avoir de la chance ? D'obtenir quelque chose par chance, cela ne laisse t'il pas supposer que nous l'avons obtenu sans en payer le prix en retour ? »

-#_Non seulement il est philosophe mais en plus il regarde FMA ?_# heeeeiiin ?

-Laissez tomber (_agacé_) je suis né un 19 Février 1974.

-Je note, je note ! Votre signe astrologique ?

-Poissons.

-Zut, c'est pas 100 pour 100 compatible avec mon signe...

-Votre passion ?

-... Les animaux.

-La ville où vous avez grandi, là où vous avez vécu, le nombre de personne dans votre famille, votre chiffre favori, votre couleur préférée, vos matières de prédilection, votre plat adoré, votre statut social, votre salaire, votre adresse MSN, l'adresse de votre domicile, votre numéro de portable et de domicile ?

-Vous pouvez répéter ça calmement et plus lentement sil vous plaît ?

(Ah, c'est tout moi débiter des phrases plus rapidement que Flash)

- Revenons-en à nos freumotons ! Que se passe-t-il avec Séïshiro ?

-... Je le déteste, il a tué ma sœur, mais cela n'a plus d'importance... je vais bientôt en _finir_...

-COMMENT CA EN FINIR ?

-Je... je vais...

-NON ! NE GÂCHEZ PAS VOTRE VIE COMME CA ! VOUS ÊTES TROP KAWAII POUR CA ! Et X Clamp n'est pas achevé, on a besoin de vous pour jouer le martyre !

-Quoi ? Non non, ne vous méprenez pas... je ne suis pas de ce genre : me suicider ? Quelle idée !

-Ah ouf alors !

-Je vais épouser Kamui. Dans un an.

-KOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? », s'égosilla la jeune fille.

-... Quand Kamui aura seize ans, je lui demanderai sa main...

-Mais... mais... mais ? Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! La majorité du mariage au Japon pour un homme est de 18 ans ! Et ça ne répond pas à la question !

-Mais je ne sais pas si ce que je vais faire est juste... j'aime bien Kamui mais... pfff... j'aime Séï mais c'est trop compliqué...

-Mais... mais... mais... pourquoi ?

-Ma relation avec lui n'avance pas, je lui en veux d'avoir tué Hokuto, mais en même temps je l'aime... c'est un meurtrier, mais c'est la voie qu'il a choisi... je ne peux pas... lui en vouloir... ça répond à votre question ?

-NON ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi les mecs les plus merveilleux et sexy sont gays ?

-Heu...

-Bon, pas besoin d'avoir fait huit ans après le Bac pour résoudre le problème...

-Que dois-je faire Shindara-joshi ?

- (_lueur de malice dans les yeux, jette ses fiches_)... Sortez avec une fille !

-Hein ?

-Oui ! Cela permettra à votre couple de s'améliorer niveau moral ! Héhéhéhéhé Tenez, voici ma carte, appelez moi ! Je suis libre tous les jours et à n'importe quelle heure ! Je ne travaille pas pendant les vacances !

-M... merci... j'espère que cela marchera...

-BEN JE VEUX MON NEVEU ! SÛRE ET CERTAINE QUE CA MARCHERA !

-A... à bientôt... #elle est cinglée cette fille !#

-Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyye ! »

Puis...

« Bonjour Mme La Psychologue.

-Bonjour Messieurs Dames.»

Une grande et belle femme rousse en tenue très... _légère_, ainsi qu'un homme châtain avec des lunettes entrèrent dans le cabinet : cette scène lui rappelait vaguement une citée beaucoup plus haut avec Yûto et Satsuki :

« Je suis Kishû Shindara...

-Moi c'est Kasumi Karen . (_courbette, laissant voir une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la Madame_) et voici Aoki Seiichiro.

-Bonjour...

-Je vous écoute !

-C'est... triste à dire... mais vous voyez, la famille de Seiichiro est décédée dans un horrible accident il y a fort longtemps de cela... mais il n'arrive pas à tourner la page... il est partagé entre moi, sa fidélité conjugale et son amour paternel ! J'ai tout essayé pour qu'il oublie cette triste mésaventure... massages, jonglerie avec le feu... mais rien à faire ! Il s'obstine à vivre dans le passé !

-Sniff. (ça c'est Seiichiro)

-Parenthèse : c'est quoi votre métier Kasumi-san ?

-Je suis artiste de rue en tant que cracheuse de feu, et à mes heures perdues je travaille dans un Soap Land...

-... Ok, c'était juste par curiosité... Bon, pour Seiichiro-san, je pense que vous devriez l'emmener en voyage dans un pays exotique, histoire de le dépayser...

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Sa famille est morte dans un éboulement non ?

-Comment savez-vous cela ? (_méfiante_)

-Bah, c'est fréquent au Japon, non ? (rappelez vous, elle n'est pas censée connaître X Clamp, l'inculte)

-Oui...

-Sniff... (toujours Seiichiro)

-C'est la vue des immeubles qui lui fait ça... partez tous les deux en voyage... ça vous fera beaucoup de bien.

-Une île exotique... pourquoi pas Tahiti ?

-Non, il y a mieux Kasumi-san !

-Sniff ?

-Guam ?

-Non !

-Sniff ?

-Hawaii ? Fidji ?

-Non et non !

-Sniff... ?

-Quoi alors ?

-... LA NOUVELLE CALEDONIIIIIIIIIIE ! (musique qui s'élève)

-... ça se trouve où ? En Inde ? (la musique coupe net)

-... Heu... pas loin... C'est dans l'océan Pacifique.

-Mais vous parlez français là-bas ?

-... Oui !

-Mais où ça exactement dans l'océan Pacifique ?

-Vous situez à peu près l'Australie ?

-Non.

-Ah... bah c'est pas loin... Vous voyez la France ?

-Évidemment !

-Ben vous faites 22000km en avion et c'est pile poil là, vous pouvez pas vous tromper !

-...sniff ?

-... Bon, au revoir...

-Au revoir !

-Sniff...

#Bon, plus que deux clients !# se dit Kishû.

Deux adolescents firent leur entrée (note : je répète beaucoup cette phrase, n'est ce pas ?) : l'un était grand et plutôt musclé (genre basketteur) avec des cheveux chocapic, un sourire et un regard... qui _tuent_. Tandis que l'autre était petit, fin, avec des cheveux aussi chocapic que l'autre... mais il avait de merveilleux yeux améthystes... :

« Ah non ! Stop avec la comparaison 'des yeux améthystes' ! Des yeux améthystes quoi ? Ils sont bleus mes yeux ! Y'a juste une teinte violette quand je sors sous le soleil !

-Mais... Kamui ! C'est lyrique comme ça... Et pis ça fait Homonculus...

-Homo quoi ? (ça c'est Fûma, l'ignare)

-Oh, c'est X Clamp et pas Trèfle et encore moins FMA, alors non merci les cross-overs !

-Ok ok, avec de 'merveilleux yeux bleus qui prennent une teinte violette quand il sort au soleil'... t'es content ?

-Ouais.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Fûma il peut pas s'empêcher de te casser la gueule dès qu'il te voit, qu'es't'es chiant !

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Merci Kishû !

-Hem, pardon chers lecteurs, revenons au sujet principal. »

* * *

« Bonjour vous deux ! (_ton mielleux_)

-Bonjour... (_ton mélancolique_)

-Yo, tas d'os ! (_ton joyeux et sadique_)

-Bon, que vous arrive-t-il exactement ?

-...

-Moi ça va ! Et vous Humaine ?

-Heu, ça va...

-Qu'avez-vous mangé à midi ?

-Fûma ! (_Ton mélancolique et emporté_)

-Heu... des tartiflettes, poukoafer ?

-Parce que dans sept jours, vous aurez deux choix à faire ! Et ainsi vous ne mangerez plus de tartiflettes de votre vie !

-Nyé ?

-Fûma...

-Soit j'exaucerai votre vœu le plus cher, c'est-à-dire devenir une mangaka de grande renommée, et ainsi vous serez poursuivie toute votre vie par des fans enragés dans les resto quand vous voudrez des tartiflettes, donc c'est pas la joie, soit je vous tue... #_smirk_#

-Heeeeeu ? C'est quoi cette parodie de film d'horreur ?

-Il fait ça à tout le monde, vous en faites pas...

-Toi aussi Kamui tu vas mourir le Jour de la Promesse ! #_smirk_#

-Vous voyez ?

-Hum... je cerne à peu près son cas... nous allons nous occuper de lui tout de suite après, cela risque de durer un peu...

-Pas trop quand même ! J'ai des Kekkaï à exploser moi ! Le boulot c'est le boulot, enfin, on se comprend en tant que mammifères, n'est ce pas ?

-Fûma ! (_exaspéré_)

-Heu... dites-moi... Kamui ?

-Oui ? (_ton conciliant_)

-Que vous arrive t'il à vous ?

-... _rien_... je vous assure... (_ton peu convaincant_)

-Il va mourir à la fin de l'année, ça le tracasse ! BWAHAHAHA !

-... Kamui, racontez moi tout... depuis le début !

-Depuis... le début ? Depuis ma naissance ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-... »

Il se mit à gémir et commença à pleurer : les gens sont tellement doués pour lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, en particulier celui-ci : quand il avait cinq ans, à Noël, il n'avait pas reçu sa Subaru (XD) à pédale décapotable... depuis ce jour, il ne croit plus au Père Noël (ahaha, lamentable) :

« Eh ! Kamui ! Ressaisissez vous ! Laissez tomber cette idée !

-... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Le bureau préalablement remplacé (je rappelle que Kusa l'avait explosé au début de la fic... si vous avez lu le début) vola en éclats sous l'effet de la bombe d'énergie que Kamui venait de lâcher... :

« ... Mon bureaaaaaaaaau !

-Ah ! Excusez moi ! Gomen, gomen ! Gomenasaaaaaïiii !

-VIVE LA DESTRUCTIOOOOOOOON !

-Bheu... bon, on va se déplacer , je reste sur ma chaise et vous deux sur le canapé !

-J'peux pas Mademoiselle ! Si je reste à 20 cm de Fûma, il va m'exploser la tête...

-Nyerk !

-Bon ben je sais ce que vous aller faire Kamui pour canaliser votre colère !

-Ah !

-Ben oui, c'est ça votre problème ! Vous êtes trop en colère pour réfléchir sérieusement !

-C'est tout ?

_-(cherche dans son tiroir_) ... Voili, voilou ! Prenez cette balle en caoutchouc !

-Poukoafer ? (_très surpris_) (_**POOOOUUIIIIIIK !)**_Mais elle couine votre balle ?

-Bah oui, banane va ! Le but c'est de la presser quand vous avez un excès de colère, ça vous fera du bien !

-Quoi ! Vous êtes sûre ? _**(POUIIIIIIK)**_

-Parfaitement ! Vous ne voudriez pas laissez à présent Fûma s'allonger sur le canapé ? Prenez cette autre chaise et 'jouez' avec ma balle ... bon Fûma, voilà c'est ça, allongez vous ! Je vais vous plonger dans une transe et vous allez me dire ce que vous voyez ! C'est comme un rêve, c'est amusant vous verrez !

-Mais Kakyo il me fait déjà faire des rêves diaboliques et gores !

**-(**_**POUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !)**_Pardon, c'est très sensible cette petite chose... _confus_)

-Bon Fûma... je vais compter jusqu'à cinq, et vous me raconterez ce que vous voyez... ensuite je taperai dans les mains et vous vous réveillerez !

-Mouais...

-1... 2... 3... 4... 5 ! Que voyez vous Fûma ?

-... Des cadavres ! Partout ! Du sang rouge partout ! Ma sœur empalée sur un mur ! Kamui agonisant !

**-(_POUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !)_**

-... Heu oui... C'était très bien Fûma, c'est un bel effort que vous avez fait là !

-C'est fini ? Je peux vous tuez maintenant ? #_smirk_#

-NON ! C'est pas fini je veux dire ! Rallongez vous je vous prie... maintenant je vais vous dire des mots et vous me direz la première chose à laquelle vous pensez !

-Pff... c'est con !

-Commençons ! _Chat_ !

-Félix le Chat ?

-Non Kamui, c'est pas à vous de répondre !

-Gomen... **(**_**Pouiik !)**_

-_Chat_ !

-_Chat_ ! #smirk#

-... _cahier _:)

-_Cahier_

-... _Voiture_ ?

-_Voiture_ !

-Non Fûma ce n'est pas le but ! Vous devez dire des mots différents de ce que je vous dis !

-Ah ben fallait le dire ! Vous expliquez tellement bien faut avouer !

-Donc, _Chien_.

-_Câbles_.

-... _Pays._

_-Destruction !_

-Fûma, il faut qu'il y ait quand même un rapport entre les mots !

-Il est pas logique votre jeu !

-... _crétin... _

-Toi-même !

-Mais noooooooon ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien ?

-Si, mais c'est vous qui m'embrouillez avec tous ces mots !

-Tenez Mademoiselle, reprenez votre balle et serrez la pour vous calmer.

**-(_POOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIK ! _BOM !)**

-... Mademoiselle, vous avez éclaté votre balle !

-Sortez Fûma, je ne peux rien faire pour vous ! Un idiot restera toujours un idiot ! Kamui, achetez vous des éponges pour passer vos nerfs... _(en rogne_)

-B... bien Mademoiselle...

-Ah enfin c'est terminé ! Adios Mortelle ! J'ai la dalle ! Viens Kamui, je t'invite au dernier Mc Do de Tokyo ! Tous les autres ont été _'visités'_ par les Dragons de la Terre !

-Non merci Fûma... je suis trop jeune pour mourir !

-... Je ne veux plus jamais recevoir de pareils clients...sauf Subaru qui sera toujours le bienvenu !

* * *

Un mois plus tard :

« Moshi moshi ? Cocci ? C'est Shû... alors ? Il t'a appelé le Sakurazuka ? Non, pas encore ? Patiente p'tet encore un peu... Subaru tu dis ? Non, pas de nouvelles depuis un mois... sniff... (_Biip biip_) Atta j'ai un double-appel... ouais à plus Cocci, bye.

Allôôôôôôôô ? Yuzuriha-chan ? Oui bonjour... quoi ? Vous m'appelez d'une cabine téléphonique ? Pourquoi donc ? Kusanagi détruit tout autour de lui ? Parce qu'on la traité d'Hercule ? Et Inuki est pourchassé à travers tout Tokyo par des gens qui crie 'Démon blanc ! Démon blanc !' #_aurais-je fait un remake de 'Belle et Sébastien_'# ? Écoutez Miss ne pleurez pas je... (_tilililiiiit')_. Attendez j'ai des visiteurs, je vous rappellerai après, d'accord ?... oui je n'ai pas le numéro de la cabine mais... (_Entend un cri suraigu à l'autre bout du fil_)... Yuzuriha ? Bon tant pis... (_tilililiiiit'_).

Ouiii ! Faites entrer les patients ! »

On toqua à la porte. Kishû dit simplement d'entrer. C'était Yûto :

« Oh, bonjour Kigaï-san !

-Bonjour Kishû-san !

-Que me vaut cette visite surprise ?

-Heu... c'est pour vous dire que... l'état de Satsuki a empiré. Au début ça marchait bien les Pokémon, mais depuis qu'elle est tombée sur la carte « recherche informatique » elle a fait une crise en criant partout « B.E.A.S.T ! Il faut reprogrammer Windows Média ! Télécharger la dernière version d'MSN ! »... elle est à l'hôpital en garde à vue...

-Ah heu... et sinon, comment vont Nataku, Séïshiro, Fûma et Kakyo ?

-Eh bien... Nataku a détruit le poste télé... il avait jamais vu ça avant, il a donc cru qu'il y avait gens enfermés dedans... il a voulu les liquider sur-le-champ dès qu'il a entendu le générique de Furuba... Au fait, il a arrêté 'Happy Tree Friends' mais s'intéresse à présent à 'South Park'...

-...

-Fûma n'a pas changé d'un pouce.

-... M'étonne pas !

-Ah si, il est devenu fan d'Opéra... la voix de la chanteuse lui rappelle les cris d'agonie des gens qu'il tue... Sinon je n'ai pas de nouvelles du Sakurazukamori depuis un mois...

-Ah ?

-Je le soupçonne d'être devenu auteur de shôjo manga...

-HEIN ?

-Oui, des histoires de lycéennes japonaises en uniformes roses qui sont encore fraîches, innocentes et en fleur, quand elles attendent leur Prince Charmant... de la littérature follement romantique...

-... NOOOOOOON ! Qu'ai-je fais mon dieu ? J'ai créé un monstre ! C'est horrible les manga tout roses et romantiques !

-Enfin, peut-on d'abord considérer un manga comme de la littérature ?

-...

-Kakyo est toujours aussi flegmatique...

-Mais... il ne prend pas les médocs que je lui ai donnés ?

-C'est parce qu'il est trop fatigué pour ouvrir le couvercle !

-... Et vous sinon ? (_rire nerveux_)

-J'ai dernièrement monté un harem avec Kasumi-san... pourquoi ?

-Bah, comme ça... mais laissez tomber...

-Très bien ! Enfin voilà quoi, chui juste passé pour jouer à celui « qui est là et on sait pas pourquoi puisque Kamui n'y est pas » et pour vous demander de nous rembourser.

-Oh, je ne témoignerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

-A bientôt ! »

Il s'en alla, et tout de suite après vint Seiichiro Aoki :

« Eh ! Mais c'est vous le déprimé de service ! Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui ! Je suis en parfaite santé, ne vous en déplaise !

-Alors ? Ces vacances sous les tropiques ?

-Aaaah... ça... on n'est pas parti finalement...

-Oooh... mais comment cela se fait-ce que vous soyez en si bonne santé ?

-Et bien... Karen-san et Yûto-san ont ouvert une intéressante boutique, intitulée 'Le Palais de l'Exotisme'... c'est... _revigorant_, croyez moi.

-Et Karen n'est pas là ?

-Elle a beaucoup d'affaires, vous savez... il faut bien qu'elle vive, bougre !

-... Ah... et vos collègues ?

-Et bien... depuis que Subaru-san sort avec Arashi-san, Sorata n'écoute que du 'X Japan'... et subitement il n'y a plus aucun objet spongieux dans le manoir... Kamui a récemment braqué un Soap Land, il est en prison pour deux mois...

-...

-Il faut remarquer que les activités de nos adversaires se sont aussi arrêtées...

-...

-Voilà ! Ah oui, Hinoto-hime demande à être remboursée

-...

-Au revoir ! »

* * *

_Mesdames et Messieurs, à cause de l'incompétence de cette stupide bonne femme, se pourrait-il que tout ce capharnaüm marque la fin définitive d'X Clamp, ce shôjo manga pas shôjo rempli de bi-shô ? Kamui va-t-il moisir le restant de sa vie en prison ?_

« Mais je suis là que pour deux mois !»

_Fûma va-t-il devenir un brillant chanteur d'opérette à 2 balles ?_

« Ô je riiiiiiis de me voir siii détraaquéé en ce miroooooââââââr ! »

_Yûto, Karen et Seiichiro deviendraient-ils proxénètes ?_

#Sans commentaire#

_Sorata va-t-il finir par se pendre avec une corde de piano et se casser la nuque ?_

« Adieu monde cruel... »

_Subaru et Arashi se marieront-ils jamais ?_

« Subaru-san ?

-Oui Arashi-san ?

-Ne vous tenez pas si près de moi s'il vous plaît, vous empêtrez sur mon espace vital...

-J'allais exactement vous dire la même chose, mais je craignais que cela ne vous dérangeât...

-Pas le moins du monde, voyons...

-Je suis navré d'insister Arashi-san... poussez vous un peu je vous prie... »

_Kakyo ne vaudra-t-il jamais mieux que Margot l'Escargot ?_

« RRRrrrooozzzzzz... -.-»

_Yuzuriha, Kusanagi et Inuki devront-ils vivre reclus durant toute leur vie et se cacher au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne ?_

« ROOOOOOOOAAAAAR ! JE SUIS GORILLAZILA !

-Kusanagi, je vous en prie !

-Waf waf !

_Séïshiro est-il en réalité le véritable auteur de shôjo bidons comme 'Marmalade Boy', 'Tokyo Mew Mew', 'Watashi no Sukina Hito', 'Nadja', 'Creamy, Merveilleuse Creamy', ou encore 'Pokémon Magical Journey' ?_

« Ma prochaine série à succès sera _'Card Captor Sakura'_ ! Et si je l'intitulais plutôt _'Card Captor __Pink Candy'_ ? »

_Nataku va-t-il se mettre à RG Veda ?_

« QUOI ? Des corps démembrés ? De jeunes enfants dévorées ? Du cannibalisme ? Du sadisme et du masochisme ? Des guerres violentes et sanglantes ? ET TOUS LES PERSOS CREVENT A LA FIN DE L'ŒUVRE ! J'achète le stock des dix volumes, toutes les rééditions ! Je veux le Art Book et les pin's ! »

_Et enfin Satsuki... restera-t-elle à jamais dans le coma à cause d'une crise d'épilepsie aiguë aggravée ?_

« N... naaaaon ! B.E.A.S.T ! Le téléchargement des cheats des 'Sims' ne s'est pas effectué correctement ! IL FAUT RECOMMENCEEEEER ! Je veux un nouveaaaaau clavieeeeeeeeer !

-Infirmière, apportez les tranquillisants ! Vite ! »

Mais qui est l'auteur de ce complot démoniaque ?

Monstre ! Horreur et putréfaction ! Enfer et damnation ! Nom de Dieu ! Par la barbe de mon Grand-père ! Qu'est ce donc que ce truc à la con que voilà ?

Cette fic va-t-elle donc se finir ainsi ?

**(RIDEAU... sans rideau)**

LE RIDEAU ! Où est le rideau ! AKIRA ! LE VOLEUR AUX 100 VIAGES IL A VOLÉ LE RIDEAAAAU !

_(Owari ? Non, c'est un Never End !)_

* * *

_..._

* * *

_Le leader céleste s'avance au milieu de la scène, suivi du gentil Ônmyoji :_

« C'est quoi tout cet espace blanc au dessus ?

-Je crois que l'auteur avait autre chose à faire et qu'elle est partie...

-C'est ça ! Elle nous a lâchement abandonnés ! », Résonna une voix derrière eux, et le Bonze de Kôya fit son apparition, avec tous les autres Sceaux :

« La panne d'inspiration, vous n'y avait jamais pensé ? », proposa Karen.

« Eh, je m'y connais en panne d'inspiration ! Je travaille dans l'édition ! », Proclama Seiichiro.

« Y'a aucun rapport avec votre métier, M. Aoki...

-Mais... ce n'est pas grave, elle va revenir terminer son histoire... », Les rassura Yuzuriha.

« Ah bah j'crois plus Nee-chan.

-Que ne croyez vous donc pas, Arisugawa-san ?

- Quelle revienne, chère et tendre Arashi de mon cœur.

-Finalement, je devrais épouser Subaru...

-QUOI !

-Mais moi je suis fidèle à Séïshiro...

-Mais Subaru... et moi dans l'histoire ?

-Heu... écoute Kamui... je préfère qu'on reste amis, pas toi ?

-KAMUI EST A MOI ! »

Fûma et toute la troupe des Anges débarqua :

« Kamui, t'es ma proie à moi à moi et rien qu'à moi !

-Et Subaru-kun, il est à moi.», Déclara le borgne.

-Oh, pitié Séïshiro...

-Mais... c'est quoi cet espace blanc plus haut ? », Interrogea Yûto.

« L'auteur s'est tiré.

-Waa, la feignasse ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué de taper sur un clavier !

-Satsuki, ta gueule. », Lui dit Fûma.

« Entre nous, le plus feignant c'est Kakyo », Rétorqua Kusanagi.

« ZZZZzzzzzz...

-Otô-san ! Comme il sert à rien, je peux le tuer ?

-Non Nataku, j'en ai encore besoin...

-Qu'allons nous faire à présent ? L'auteur est parti, on est tous seuls ! On va errer dans un univers de lettres ! », Pleurnicha la collégienne des Sceaux.

« On peut appeler ce monde _'La République des Lettres'_ ?

-Subaru, stop la philo, c'est pas le moment !

-Arisugawa-san, ne parlez pas comme ça au chef Suméragi !

-Zzzzz...

-J'en ai marre, c'est trop le bordel ! Kamui, finissons-en ! Laisse-moi te buter qu'on en finisse !

-Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps !

-Eh la rousse, casse toi.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Inuki n'aime pas ça !

-La ferme la mioche.

-Eh oh ! Lui parle pas sur ce ton, ou sinon...

-Sinon quoi, Bidasse ?

-C'est mon poing dans la gueule ! .

-Vous tous ! Pourquoi n'essayons nous pas de faire une trêve ?

-Tu sais que t'es trop sex', quand tu sors des trucs de Pacifistes ?

-T'approches pas Séïshiro !

-Subaru !

-Subaru !

-Kamui !

-Mais y'a trop de bruit !

-ZzzzRrrrrr...

-C'est le bordel !

-Je veux mon B.E.A.S.T !

-Fermez-la putain !

-M'cherche pas des crosses toi !

-Tu veux un p'tit tsunami dans ta face peut être ? Et encore je suis poli !

-Et moi je vais t'envoyer un typhon tu vas voir !

-Moi je vais vous tuer !

-S'il vous plaît ! Inuki se sent triiiiste !

-Zzzzz...

-Mais qui parle ici ?

-Mais tu m'gonfles !

-Oh, je vais te balancer une déflagration si tu continues !

-T'approches pas j'ai dit !

-Je vais tous vous péter la gueule !

-Moi je préfère m'en aller !

-Hémoglobiiiiiiiiine !

-Mais chuuuuuut... non Inuki ! Ne mord pas Kamui !

-PAS TOUCHE SALE CLEPS ! IL EST A MOI !

-Tu veux que je lui fasse l'effet de la 'chaise électrique' ?

-ZZzzrrrRRrrrRzzz...

-Merde...

-Le prochain qui me provoque je lui pète les rotules !

-INUKIIIIIIIIIII !

-Non ! Inuki !

-Nee-chan, profitant de l'inattention de nos ennemis... veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Non.

-Maaaaaaaaais !

-Subbyyy !

-Séï tu m'fais gerbeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

-Mais ça finit quand cette fanfic ?

-Que quelqu'un les arrête !

-Le premier qui bouge je lui décolle la rétine !

-Oh, n'utilisions pas les grands mots !

-RrrrrrôôôôôoohZzzZzz...

-... Kishû, revenez...

-Et un raz-de-marée !

-Un kamaïtachi tu préfères ?

-Pitiééééé Nee-chaaan !

-Une dernière fois : je te tranche en rondelles si tu persistes !

-Fin ! The end ! Owariiiiii !

-Inukiiii !

-Subaruuu !

-Non Kamui, pas la matraque !

-J'ai mal à la tête...

-Moi aussi...

-On t'a pas pas sonné ! .

-Rrrrzzzz...

-Mais que fait cette tractopelle sur le plateau ?

-Gare aux savons glissants !

-Non mais là franchement rien ne va plus !

-Que quelqu'un les fasse taire... .

-Je peux les tuer ?

-Non !

-Ta gueule, connard !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le connard ?

-Je veux mourir...

-Mais zut !

-Quoi ?

-Non rien !

-Comment ce truc va-t-il donc finir ?

-Bah comme ça. »

(Owari) achevée le 21/10/2005

« C'est que maintenant que maintenant que tu rappliques toi ?

-Bah ouais, en tant qu'auteur à part entière de la fic, je me dois de terminer cette histoire !

-C'est n'importe quoi...

-Oui, c'est tout moi :)

-Y'a pas que nous qui devrions suivre une thérapie... »


End file.
